


'Till The Spire

by HelpMeOBe1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Batuu, F/M, Masturbation, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpMeOBe1/pseuds/HelpMeOBe1
Summary: Smutty one shot for my girlDankobah'sbirthday.She likes it when they hate each other at first...heheh





	'Till The Spire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dankobah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/gifts).

With each thrum of her force healing, all of her skin and muscles were starting to heat up. She needed to relax, lie down, and let the force wash over her. She would certainly heal faster if she would meditate and not try to force heal in intermittent spurts while on the move. This was a great place to do that - if she could lay low for awhile. Black Spire Outpost only a short walk down the road, was buzzing with First Order activity. She needed to be invisible. 

Rey was getting better, bruising on her neck, arms and legs already changing from dark purple and grey hues to greens and yellows. A sure sign of healing. She was battle warn, but healthy...and alive for another day. She had just touched down on Batuu to rest, refuel and figure out her next move. 

She wanted a shower. Not a sonic shower...One with real running water. Soap. Hair products. A towel. 

She really hit the jackpot with this break-in. A beautiful kitchen, a nice living area. A bed that had been covered with a giant sheet. The inhabitants must have been off-world and wanted to preserve the cleanliness of their furniture.  _ What an odd practice, _ she thought. Coming from her desert planet, keeping things clean in your home or shelter was a pipe dream.

Chucking her jacket in the corner, she locked the door after she took one last look to make sure she hadn’t been followed from Docking Bay 7. Not that it was likely.  _ He _ never came for her. He only  _ sent _ for her. And his cronies hadn’t caught her yet. 

Maybe, she thought with a grin, the Supreme Leader would show up here, though. If he saw her comfortable, quiet, and well hidden surroundings. She wished she knew how and when he would appear. The forcebond was as unpredictable as ever. Although a little more common than the first few months after Crait. They were becoming slightly more frequent and often when one or the other was relaxing or deep in thought.

Turning to the bed and lying down, she stretched her arms over her head and groaned. She needed a shower, needed to plan, needed about three bottles of Corellian whiskey...Anything. 

But as she raised her hands and put her fingers through her hair, she hit a tangle and it pulled sharp against her scalp. She loved imagining  _ him _ pulling her hair...That was all it took for her to moan loud and do it again. Her body went on alert, her skin flushed and between her legs was hot and wet. 

She closed her eyes and imagined the last time the forcebond had brought them together. Kylo’s mouth covering hers, swallowing her moans and thrusting his tongue just inside her lips. His fingers tight in her hair and pulling so that she couldn’t escape, even if she wanted to. The full press of him from chest to legs, his hips fitted just perfectly enough…

“Fuck,” she dragged her hands down and cupped her breasts, teasing her already hard nipples. 

Though she’d tasted his hesitation at first, he instinctively knew how to kiss like he meant it. Frustration and angst built up between both of them, spilling into each other’s mouths. Tasting their combined power was intoxicating. She reminisced on those first moments often. 

Now, a heady high flowed through her worn muscles as she collapsed sleepily into the memory, sinking further into the bed of a stranger and fantasizing about him. 

She hadn’t expected to like being slammed up onto a wall by the Supreme Leader of the First Order. She’d thought to get his saber, cop a feel, and then be gone. Until she’d broken away and saw the look in his eyes. Longing and lust and reverence. She slammed her body back into him without thought. It was pure need and the power of the thrumming of The Force. Then the crush, the hot press, his tongue and his teeth. His large, gloved hand dragging down over her neck to hold her, and she was sure she’d never look at his face the same way again.

Her shirt was rough enough against her nipples that every drag pulled at them and she leaned against the headboard. Fumbling with her belt and zipper, she opened her pants just enough that she could get her hand between her thighs. The feel of her own slick flesh, freshly healed and wet from just the memory of Kylo, was hot on her fingers. Her panties were soaked and her breathing hitched as she brushed her already hardening clit. Grinding the heel of her hand against it, she felt fresh sparks of pleasure travel up and down her whole body.

Using her other hand, she reached up and began to pull on a few locks of her own hair. So close to coming and she’d only been fantasizing about it for less than five minutes….Just needed an extra push.

When she closed her eyes, she saw him standing in front of her and felt his hand pressing on her throat. Kylo Ren - righteous angel with a swollen mouth and mussed hair, his pupils blown and his body hot even from the distance. She could almost taste him on her tongue because she could smell him in the air. Her fingers strummed into her wetness until she couldn’t take it and thrust two into her as far as she could. Wet muscles clenched around her fingers, sucking them in, and she moaned, needing more. 

Her little fantasy went darker as she pictured him pressing against her and yanking on her hair, forcing her legs to spread for him. Heard him whispering words against her that he’d never whisper and she imagined how his power would feel. How overwhelmed he might make her feel as they both fought for control. Hands, teeth, tongues, everywhere. The Force ultimately humming softly and peacefully while they fought for dominance while creating a balance in lust.

“Oh fuck…” she tried to move her fingers faster but her orgasm was just out of her reach. She slid down the headboard as her knees buckled, legs unable to keep her propped up. “Kylo.”

___✨___

He’d been in yet another meeting, struggling to listen as one of his admirals droned on about fire power, when he heard that soft murmur of his name. Like his mother’s soft voice he remembered from his youth, it began to nearly tickle his ear and his consciousness, until he could either ignore it or give in.

This one was different. The voice was a woman, a woman in pain.

“Excuse me, Admiral Hux. I’ll be back shortly.”

He walked briskly to escape the presence of others. If he was lucky, it would be  _ her _ again. 

___✨___

Rey sagged against the headboard, trying to keep herself from hurting her neck as her hand pushed hard on her clit. That vision of Kylo pinning her again, biting at her breasts and tonguing at her neck as he fucked her, was so vivid that she had to hold herself off from coming. It was too good of a fantasy to let go.

Moaning his name again, she pictured those long, elegant fingers sliding over her, stroking her, his chapped lips rough against her mouth as he swallowed more moans and tasted her tongue.

“Kylo,” she groaned again. The thought of his name now - He was a forbidden lover who could make her break apart in his hands.

As she rubbed faster at her clit, she felt her hair lift and the air around her fluttered a little. The Force warned her first, but lost in her own haze of lust she could only open her eyes a little.

When she saw him standing in the shadows of the room, she nearly stopped herself. His eyes were wide and startled at the sight of her trembling body and without thinking, she moaned again, pretending not to see him. 

Her cunt clenched harder around her fingers and she ground herself against the heel of her hand. He almost shrank back into the shadows but his eyes didn’t leave her. She felt his gaze like a pair of greedy hands over her body, sweeping up and down before settling on choice parts. Her nipples ached and she closed her eyes, still pretending that she was ignorant of him. Using her other hand, she lifted her shirt enough that he’d catch glimpses of pale skin and the curve of her breasts. Her bra almost burned her flesh and she pinched her nipple through the fabric.

The pain and the pleasure made her grind herself against her hand.

Her hand was soaking wet now, her fingers slipping, and she moaned, trying to find a way of getting more friction. The Supreme Leader was still here, she could feel his eyes on her.

If he’d used the forcebond to come here after she’d whispered his name like a prayer, she wondered what’d he’d do if she made herself come screaming his name. Rey smirked and arched her back creating a seductive picture just for him.. 

“Oh fuck… Kylo,” she groaned aloud.

So close.

She heard a soft snick of shoes on the carpet and peeked under her lashes to see him fidgeting in the corner. His eyes were travelling over her fast, up and down, as if he was trying to take in everything as it happened. But then his eyes went to her face and Rey thought she saw him...scowl?

He looked…_mad?_

She opened her eyes all the way and caught his gaze full on. His eyes were fixed on her but angry.

The thought that he might come over and drag her onto her knees for using his name like this sent her over the edge. Such sweet blasphemy. Keeping her eyes open, she rubbed her clit one last time and felt her entire body clench up and release in spasms. “Oh fuck fuck…” 

She exhaled sharply, not even having the strength to scream as her orgasm continued. “Kylo…” she murmured, her eyes never leaving his. 

So much in those eyes warned her, played with her, that the shocks going through her body felt so much stronger because of it. He stayed silent though, just watching. His gaze was a physical thing now, almost touching her...and she lewdly flicked her tongue over her lips. He watched the movement and copied it, not knowing what he did or why her breathing was shallow.

“Why were you calling my name?” he demanded and she straightened up a little. Pulling her fingers free, she took in the come that made her fingers slick and felt her aching cunt clench with want. He sounded angry, but frustrated as well.

Maybe with the right push…

“Why not? You’re a fantasy for a girl like me. Supreme Leader, and all.”

Kylol bristled but he didn’t seem put out. “You’re not a girl.”

“Really?” She lifted her slick fingers to her mouth and popped one in, tasting herself. “Mmm, I taste like one.”

Kylo’s breathing deepened a little, then stuttered. But still he didn’t move.

Summoning up a little bit of bravado, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked towards him, slanting her lips in a smirk that made her features more seductive. With her pants unbuttoned and her hair ruffled, she knew her form screamed sex.

Didn’t take a genius to realize he was aroused either, judging by the way he’d pulled his cape tight over his front as she approached him.

“Want a taste?” she asked, holding up her hand. Before he could dodge she smeared a finger over his beautiful, soft lips but he caught her wrist, holding her steady. She could feel the power almost vibrating off him, the way it had in the halls. With a wink she said, “Forbidden fruit, right?”

Kylo stared down his nose at her. “You are implying that you are…”

“Sweet.” She stepped forward into him and he stepped back into the dresser, her hips fitting into his perfectly. “Outside.” The hand he had in his grip shook a little as the bones nearly cracked from his strength. “And inside.”

“Why did you call my name?” Kylo asked again and she heard the snapping of his control like miniature bones. “What were you thinking about?” 

He knew. He wanted to hear it from her lips. To make it more real. To hear that he was desired.

When she hesitated, his hand yanked her hard and she found herself twisted back around, her buttocks pressing into the dresser. There was no mistaking the hard-on pushed against her belly. He might be ignorant of it but his vessel was aching for what it wanted. She was lucky enough to be what it wanted. 

“You.” Her head tilted and her voice dropped seductively as she looked down between them, at the open buttons on her pants and she saw him look as well. “You can’t tell me you didn’t think about it either. Your mouth, my mouth. Your hands, my body. Wanting me to pray your name the way I did just now.”

Her exhale was caught in his inhale. 

“Or you wouldn’t have stuck around to watch me come like that.”

“You’re… wrong.” He hesitated and Rey arched an eyebrow.

“Really?” She eyed her trapped hand and the way he had her pressed against the dresser. 

“Feels like it. Maybe you’re not frustrated, angry, needy. Maybe this is just everyday Kylo Ren; sporting a fucking hard on like this after watching a lowly scavenger get off. In a bed too good to belong to her while she outruns and outsmarts his cronies. Why exactly are your men chasing me? They never try to kill me. Why do you want me on the run from you?”

Something changed in his expression. When she tried to pull free, his hand yanked on hers, hard, and he drew it towards his mouth. Rey suppressed a surprised groan when he took her fingers in his mouth. His mouth gave her just enough heated suction that she felt her knees buckle a little before he popped them back out.

He stared down at her. “You don’t taste sweet,” he said and she licked her lips at the angry way he spat that out.

“Taste in haste,” she mocked. “You poor thing,  _ Ben _ , no basis for comparison.”

He moved fast, boosting her up onto the dresser and crushing her against the wall behind it with his hand in her hair. “We do this, you will use my name. Kylo  _ fucking _ Ren... and only that, _scavenger_.”

She opened her mouth for a smart insult but his tongue was already past her lips, his hands on her hips hauling her up against him and teeth raking her tongue. Startled, she could only kiss him back and taste that intoxicating clean flavor on his mouth. He groaned, the vibration of the sound making her moan back as his tongue licked away at any trace of her. Grabbing his tunic, she held him in place as she kissed him back. 

The way her back arched let her push him back enough that she could get her hands between them, shoving her pants over her hips. He backed off and watched her undress, his pupils blown open and making his eyes nearly black. 

“I thought you need more of a warm up.” He gave her thighs a pointed look.

Catching his meaning, she shook her head and finished undressing. Her nipples were still tight and she saw his eyes on them. “I’m more than ready to go if you want to make this a quick… Oh…”

Her head almost fell back against the wall when he lowered his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Rey’s cry was muffled by her hand as she tried to hold on. Kylo’s teeth bit at her until she felt bruised, his tongue tasting her skin in quick darts.

“Kylo…”

As if reading what she wanted, his teeth sank in sharper and she cried out again, digging her fingers into his hair next.

“Fuck, where did you…?” She had to stop as he turned to her other breast for a moment. Breaking the contact, he straightened up and began to shrug out of his cape.

“I have watched,” he was pulling his tie out of his collar, “Holovids for years. I just never wanted to put it into practice before.”

Lifting her leg, Rey drew her foot up his thigh and ground her heel into his groin. He was hard enough that she felt his cock jerk a little. 

“Lucky me.”

He grunted, not answering as he leaned back and kissed her again. When their mouths broke apart just a little, she felt him murmur against her lips, “Maybe this time needs to be fast. I feel strange. Desperate.”

“Body aching?” she asked, opening her eyes as she reached between them and began to unzip him. When he nodded, she smiled. “Good. Mine too.” His pants undone, she let them sag just enough around his hips to reveal his cock to the air. “Can’t wait, baby.”

She didn’t mean to sound that needy but she actually needed something in her. And if he wasn’t experienced enough to figure out right away what else he could do, this would be good enough. He felt good against her and every time she said his name she felt him actually press into her.

Any luck, he might want to do it again.

If he was nervous, there was no sign of it as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her across the dresser into him. The wet slide of his cock against her made him hesitate but she dug her heels into the back of his legs and pulled him in. He was buried deep inside of her before she could even get a moan out and he stuttered a little in surprise at the feeling.

“I…”

Rey planted her hand over his mouth. “Shut up and fuck me, Kylo  _ fucking _ Ren.”

He nodded and dropped his head into her shoulder. His muscles bunched under her grip as he began to rock his hips up into her with short, jerking thrusts. Grabbing onto his hips, she forced him into her harder by digging her nails in. His sounds were broken, his moaning deep in her ear as he lifted his head and began to pound into her. His teeth brushed her lobe and she slid her tongue out against his neck, tasting his skin.

“Is this good?” he muttered and she shuddered as the steady rhythm toyed perfectly with her. Not enough but just enough to put her on the edge. Kylo’s fingers gripped her hips and she squirmed.

“Yeah,” she whispered back, tonguing his collarbone next and sucking on the skin to bring a bruise to the surface. His thrusts touched her deeper than she’d expected as he dragged her across the wooden surface, resting his face between her breasts. She wrapped herself around him as much as she could, trying to get him deeper, harder, and he put his arms around her. 

There was no room to breathe and she arched her back as his mouth found her breasts and he began to mouth her nipples absently. All of his strength was in his thrusts and she shoved her hand between them to rub at her clit. Kylo’s groans vibrated against her skin and she felt his tongue slide up her throat before the contact was gone.

“Rey, open your eyes,” he ordered and she forced her eyes to open, black and bottomless, to stare into his. His one hand lifted and he grabbed a fistful of her dark hair. His eyes on hers, he pulled hard so her head was yanked back and her mouth was in line with his. It was just in perfect line with her earlier fantasies. That orgasm she’d chased before, the big one that she nearly lost, came rushing over her again as the crushing force of his pelvis against hers rubbed at her clit.

“Fuck, Kylo!” she moaned, his name raising into a scream as she came. The spasms sucked him deeper inside of her cunt with wet clasps that made him moan. He caught the scream in his mouth and kissed her, his tongue sliding past her teeth and against hers. Muffled screams came out of them both as the dresser banged the wall and she arched her body into him as far as she could. Kylo’s arms held her tight as he shoved hard -once, twice, a third time and then he was coming inside of her.

The slack feel of his body giving in made her shudder as his lips broke from the kiss. Each moan slowly lowered until there was only a faint shudder between them.

When he pulled out of her, Rey rested her head on his shoulder and exhaled. Every part of her ached but with satiation now. She felt good and relaxed like she hadn’t in years. Judging by the way he leaned into her as well, he felt the same way. His fingers slid out of her hair and instead toyed with the strands absently.

“I was wrong.” His breath brushed her temple and he lowered his mouth to her ear. “You do taste sweet. You’re the forbidden fruit of Batuu.”

As they both fixed their clothes in silence, the Force hummed around them. He could hear her thoughts so clear being this close, _ ‘I’ll give you ‘till the spire to find me again, Supreme Leader.” _

Rey grabbed an apple from the kitchen and took a loud bite, looking over her shoulder as she ran from the dwelling toward Black Spire Outpost...Hoping she’d see him sooner.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello to me on Twitter!](https://tumblr.com/%5Bhttps://twitter.com/HelpMeOBe1%5D)


End file.
